En silence
by Merilith Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Sauron souffre, mais il se tait. Jamais il n'avouerait à qui que ce soit la déchirure de son cœur lorsqu'il croise son regard. Il renie tout ça, et fait comme si de rien n'était. Et si Melkor comprenait malgré tout sa douleur ? Premier Yaoi, on va voir ce que ça donne...


**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien.**

**Normalement, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Yaoi, mais j'adore les deux personnages concernés (surtout Sauron, sur qui j'ai écrit plusieurs romances, et je n'ai pas honte de récidiver). De plus, ce couple me paraît logique. C'est après avoir vu plusieurs magnifiques fanarts que je me suis décidée à l'écrire. Attention, les personnages seront un peu OOC. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**L'Autre Moi :** Cherche plutôt à justifier la niaiserie guimauve (pléonasme) que tu leur as pondue !

**Zveda :** Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis.

**L'Autre Moi :** Je suis toi, mon précieux mon trésor…

**Zveda :** Au secours…

**L'Autre Moi :** Hihihi ! Bonne lecture à tous !

_C'est pas la peine de se priver d'amour  
Je veux t'aimer, pour toi, sans détour  
C'est dans tes veines que l'espoir a pris feu  
Je lis « je t'aime » là-bas dans tes yeux  
_

_J'ai envie de toi debout sur la terre  
De survivre avec toi au bout de l'enfer_

Hervé Vilard, _L'Amour défendu_

De loin, Sauron, caché, regardait le chaos qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les Valar avaient décidé de mettre un terme aux agissements de Melkor, détruisant sa forteresse d'Utumno. Désormais hors d'état de nuire, le Vala sombre était emmené sur Aman, où ses frères le jugeraient. Dans leur hâte, ils n'avaient cependant pas fouillé les fondations, laissant sans le savoir de nombreux monstres en liberté. Les Balrogs s'étaient réfugiés dans l'ombre.

Lorsque ses ennemis furent partis, Sauron osa s'aventurer dans les ruines encore fumantes des combats qui s'étaient déroulés. Tout était détruit. Le Maia sentit la colère s'insinuer en lui. Mais il se calma et inspecta pour essayer de voir si quelque chose pouvait être sauvé. Mais au-delà de la destruction de la forteresse, ce qu'il regrettait le plus était l'arrestation de Melkor. Il se sentait perdu, abandonné. Le Vala était son repère, l'étoile noire autour de laquelle il gravitait. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et il eut l'impression qu'une bête lui déchiquetait le cœur. Il ne verrait plus jamais Melkor. Son univers lui semblait tellement vide à présent. Il voulait le voir de nouveau, entendre sa voix… Ce son lui manquerait cruellement. Sachant que personne ne se souciait de lui pour l'instant, il s'assit sur une pierre noire qui autrefois fut la base d'un pilier et pleura. Son beau visage dans les gants de fer de son armure, il laissa les perles liquides et salées s'échapper de ses yeux, coulant sur ses joues pour s'écraser sur le sol. Il ne ressentait plus aucune honte à exprimer sa peine. Au contraire, il sentait que son corps et son cœur étaient lavés de toute la peur, la colère et la tristesse accumulées.

Lorsqu'enfin il se calma, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il avait été le lieutenant de Melkor, il pouvait donc user de son autorité peut-être encore intacte pour rallier les autres serviteurs du Vala et lui succéder. Mais au fond de lui, Sauron savait qu'il ne pourrait continuer ce règne, que ce serait une insulte envers son maître. Aussi, à peine cette possibilité lui était-elle apparue qu'il la chassa de son esprit. Puis l'évidence lui vint : Melkor était le plus puissant, le plus rusé et le plus charismatique des Valar. Il saurait tromper ses frères, même si ça devait prendre du temps, et reviendrait pour reprendre le pouvoir. La réponse était toute trouvée. Sauron reconstruirait la forteresse, et en mieux, rappellerait les monstres qui s'étaient éparpillés, pour préparer le retour de son maître. C'était si évident que le Maia fut secoué d'un gloussement en s'essuyant les joues encore humides. Il se leva de son siège improvisé et partit à la recherche de Gothmog, le Prince des Balrogs. Malgré sa fierté et son talent, Sauron savait qu'il ne pourrait agir seul. Une tâche importante l'attendait, et il lui fallait s'y atteler maintenant.

_1495, Age des Arbres_

Le jour que Sauron attendait depuis presque quatre cents ans était venu. Melkor était venu. Son étoile brillait de nouveau sur son univers. Littéralement. En effet, le Vala tenait dans sa main trois joyaux magnifique, à l'éclat plus pur que celui des étoiles. Mais le vol des Silmarils l'avait affaibli. Ses mains étaient brûlées, inguérissables, et plus jamais il ne pourrait changer d'apparence. Le prix de sa convoitise était très élevé.

Ce fut pour son plus fidèle serviteur un moment de pur bonheur et en même temps une grande douleur. Douleur de voir son maître dans cet état, blessé et affaibli par Ungoliant. Mais surtout, douleur causée par ses propres sentiments. Pendant les siècles d'absence de Melkor, le Maia avait eu le temps d'analyser et de comprendre ce qui se cachait dans son cœur. La vérité lui avait paru saugrenue, mais il avait fini par l'admettre : il _aimait_ le Vala. Pas comme un simple serviteur envers son seigneur, ou envers un ami, mais de l'amour comme il ne l'avait vu qu'entre les Valar et les Valier par exemple. Avant, il lui était facile de taire ses sentiments, de penser à autre chose, mais maintenant que son maître était de retour, il sentira son cœur saigner chaque fois qu'il sera en sa présence.

Il ne pouvait se confier à personne. Personne ne comprendrait, et il savait que Melkor non plus. Le Vala noir ne connaissait pas l'amour. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas passé sa vie à gagner du pouvoir et détruire les œuvres des autres Valar. S'il avait déjà aimé, il n'aurait pas été aussi éternellement insatisfait de ce qui se présentait à lui, de ses propres créations. Il aurait posé un œil différent sur Arda, voyant la beauté dans la vie, dans la nature. Sauron n'était pas naïf, mais une part de lui espérait que justement, c'était ce qui manquait à son maître sans qu'il ne le sache, et qu'il attendait plus que la simple dévotion.

Sauron se composa un masque de servitude et s'inclina devant son maître. Celui-ci le félicita pour la reconstruction d'Angband, et lui ordonna de le laisser seul. Le Vala disparut dans les forges et y créa sa lourde couronne de fer dans laquelle il incrusta les trois Silmarils. Puis il s'assit sur son trône noir, prêt à régner. Le voyant, aussi majestueux, Sauron sentit une main de fer presser son cœur comme pour le faire éclater. Mais en apparence, il était impassible. Il se dit alors qu'il devrait renier ses sentiments, travailler là-dessus et les enfouir si profondément qu'ils s'étoufferaient et mourraient. Alors tout sera plus facile. Plusieurs fois il avait entendu qu'on ne pouvait contrôler ses sentiments, mais il y arriverait. Tout en dépendait.

Morgoth, assis comme un roi sur son trône, écoutait Sauron lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant sa longue absence. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail qui, à sa plus grande surprise, lui avait échappé avant sa captivité : Sauron était beau. Durant sa semi-liberté auprès des Ainur et des Elfes, il avait vu la beauté sous toutes ses formes, la désirant au point de vouloir la détruire s'il ne parvenait à s'en emparer. Et maintenant, il savait la reconnaître. Il admira les traits fins du visage triangulaire de son serviteur, ses grands yeux gris sombre, ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux, brillants. Il avait envie d'y passer la main, pour savoir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils le paraissaient. Le Vala interrompit de lui-même ses pensées. Pourquoi cette réflexion lui venait-elle, comme ça, maintenant ? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec toutes ces bêtises. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il pensait. Car oui, le Maia était désirable.

Les jours passèrent, et les émotions que Melkor ressentait en croisant le regard de son serviteur s'intensifiaient. C'est au bout de quelques temps qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas des sentiments pour Sauron. L'idée lui paraissait ridicule. L'amour ? Il laissait ça aux autres Ainur et aux Enfants d'Ilúvatar. Ce sentiment rendait aveugle, déviant les esprits de la seule vraie valeur en ce monde : le pouvoir. L'amour était une faiblesse que l'on utilisait pour détruire ses ennemis. Lorsqu'ils baissaient leur garde à cause d'un parent, d'une femme ou d'un ami, il était plus facile de les frapper et les faire chuter. Melkor ne voulait pas que son lieutenant, le meilleur de tout son entourage, ne devienne sa faiblesse et la potentielle cause de sa chute. C'était hors de question.

Lorsqu'il en vint à cette conclusion, il comprit avoir admis ce qu'il voulait refouler au plus profond de son être : oui, il aimait Sauron. Oui, son noir cœur battait plus vite en entendant sa voix et en percevant l'éclat de sa chevelure d'or roussi. Oui, il rêvait de toucher son visage, ses cheveux, de le prendre dans ses bras. Et il savait que son serviteur ressentait la même chose : il l'avait lu dans ses yeux.

Un jour, Melkor convoqua Sauron. Le Maia obéit, curieux de savoir ce que voulait son maître. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du trône, celui-ci lui tournait le dos, semblant ne pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Sauron toussota pour attirer son attention.

-Ah, Sauron, te voilà…

Le Maia s'inclina, mais Melkor lui fit signe de se relever. Il marcha autour de son serviteur, comme on observe une statue, ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Finalement, le Vala brisa le silence :

-Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse, commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Maître ?

-Pourquoi _exactement_ m'as-tu rejoint ?

-Parce que votre vision du monde me plaisait. Parce que j'étais d'accord avec vos idées. Parce que l'avenir qui se présentait à moi auprès de vous était ce à quoi j'aspirais.

-Tu t'es donc détourné de ton premier maître pour des notions abstraites ?

Sauron eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Renier ses sentiments, à haute voix qui plus est, s'avérait bien plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait.

-Non, pas pour des notions, mais des certitudes.

-Tu m'es resté fidèle malgré ma première chute. Mais en sera-t-il de même si je suis à nouveau vaincu ?

Le Maia voyait le doute, la peur, dans l'expression de son maître. Il voulait le rassurer, effacer ces émotions, l'apaiser. Et pour une fois, la vérité ne blesserait pas :

-Oui, mon Seigneur. Je serai toujours à vos côtés, quelle qu'en soit la fin.

-Même si ce que tu espérais était réduit à néant, et ce pour l'éternité ?

-Je resterai à jamais votre serviteur.

-Mais quelle en serait la raison, s'il n'y a plus rien qui t'attend hormis la douleur et la peine ?

Cette fois, Sauron ne put répondre. Si Melkor n'était aussi perspicace, il aurait pensé que son serviteur ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il s'engageait à rester à ses côtés, même si rien de bon ne les attendait. Mais voilà, Melkor était doté de la plus grande malice, et il comprenait ce que signifiait le mutisme de son serviteur. Il avait bien interprété ce qu'il avait lu dans son cœur. Melkor s'approcha de Sauron qui ne bougeait pas. Il attrapa délicatement le menton du Maia et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard onyx face à celui de pierre. Sauron déglutit, et parvint à grand peine à s'empêcher de rougir. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine. Les secondes semblèrent durer des siècles.

Comme dans un rêve, les lèvres de Melkor se posèrent sur celles de Sauron. Le Vala posa ses deux mains sur les joues de son serviteur et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Au début surpris, le Maia répondit néanmoins au baiser de son maître. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une danse fougueuse. Melkor interrompit le baiser, haletant. Sauron aussi avait la respiration rapide. Puis le Vala plaqua son torse contre celui du Maia et l'embrassa de nouveau. Celui-ci passa ses bras derrière la nuque de son maître, comme si le lâcher signifiait sa chute dans le vide. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le feu était un élément omniprésent à Angband, mais jamais les deux Ainur n'auraient pensé sentir la brûlure de l'amour.

La nuit était très avancée. Enfin, était-ce la nuit ou le jour ? Impossible de savoir. Et de toute façon, qui s'en souciait ? Pas Sauron, en tout cas. Le Maia, sous le drap blanc désordonné, posa la tête sur la poitrine nue de Melkor, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Jamais ils ne l'avoueraient, mais pour une fois, les deux Ainur auraient voulu que le temps s'arrête. La guerre pouvait attendre.

**Ah, vous êtes toujours là ? Bravo, vous allez intégrer la Maison Gryffondor pour votre courage et votre force d'esprit !**

**L'Autre Moi : **Ce n'est pas le bon fandom…

**Reviews ?**


End file.
